gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Heine Westenfluss
Heine Westenfluss is a ZAFT pilot, a member of FAITH who briefly serves onboard the Minerva, ''during which time he pilots a ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited. Personality Heine is affable, optimistic, and generally upbeat. He does not stand on formalities, and insists on maintaining first-name basis with all his crewmates. He is earnest, and places a high degree of emphasis on crew morale. He is also a realist, and understands the nature of the situation they are now facing and its implications. Heine is a brilliant pilot and somewhat proud, which can affect his judgement in battle, however he is also an intelligent and observant fighter with a good grasp of military tactics. History Heine is a ZAFT Red, having graduated at the top of his class at ZAFT's military academy, and saw combat as part of the Hawkins Team during the First Junius War, most notably during the Second Battle of Jachin Due. In CE 75, he is onboard the Laurasia-class ''Montesquieu ''when the Hawkins Team is detached alongside the Hahnenfuss Team to attempt to destroy the falling remains of Junius Seven, and also diistinguishes himself in the first battle of the war, piloting a Blaze ZAKU Warrior during both of these engagements. For his accomplishments in both battles, as well as his exemplary combat record during the War, he is made a member of FAITH. Shortly thereafter, he and his team are redeployed to Mahamul Base, from which the Hawkins and Ruddle Teams launch a disastrous first attack on the Alliance's "Lohengrin Gate" outpost in the Gulnahan Ravine, their attacks foiled by a large mobile armor and their forces decimated by the Alliance counterattack. After the successful destruction of the base by the ''Minerva's mobile suit team, Heine, now piloting one of two new prototype GOUF Ignited mobile suits, is assigned to the ship, becoming quite good friends with fellow pilot Athrun Zala. During a battle in the Sea of Marmara against the Earth Alliance, reinforced by Orb ships, Heine would find himself attacked and damaged by the Freedom Gundam, and his GOUF Ignited is destroyed by the Gaia. Able to eject, Heine survives, but is seriously injured. He, along with crewmates Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke, and Athrun are quite saddened by the apparent death, in that same battle, of their teammate Rey Za Burrel, Shinn's best friend. Some months later, the Minerva ''is ordered to participate in Operation Angel Down, a targeted attack on the ''Archangel, ''and with Heine's assistance, Shinn is able to devise a strategy specifically intended to counter the piloting style of Kira Yamato, with the result that Shinn is successful in destroying the Freedom. Following this operation, the ''Minerva ''returns to Gibraltar, from which Heine is transferred back to ZAFT's space forces, operating from the giant supercarrier ''Gondwana. He is also assigned a YMF-3000 DOM Trooper, which he would pilot in the Second Battle of Daedalus, where it is destroyed in battle by Athrun's ZGMF-YX29R Knight Saviour Gundam. Heine, however, would survive the battle.